Halloween
by The Evil Fishy
Summary: First, we had Halloween, right? What about the rest of them? Chaos included.
1. Planning

Note: These things ({ }) mean thoughts, asterisks (* *) mean actions, and brackets ([ ]) are my words.  
  
CRASH.  
  
Human: Son of a -!!!!!!  
  
Cyris: *muttering* Watch your profane tongue, Dad.  
  
Cyris' mom: Cyristal!! Could you clean your room when you get back from school?  
  
Cyris: Sure!! *muttering* Like I don't have enough chores already... *turns to computer, goes to donthaveacow.com, orders a bull*  
  
Terry: *from window* Hey!! Will you hurry up and get down here?  
  
Cyris: *jumps* Oh... *darts downstairs and out door* Hey!  
  
Terry: You want to be late again, doll?  
  
Cyris: {Yes.} No!! And don't call me doll!! *places head on Terry's shoulder*  
  
[Terry calls Cyris "doll"]  
  
Terry: Do you have to lean on me?  
  
Cyris: {I'm tired!! I didn't get enough sleep!!} Yes. *yawns* I'm overworked.  
  
Terry: Yes, yes, I know. {If only Mark were here...}  
  
[Mark is a friend.]  
  
Both: *Walk into school, go to cafeteria, sit down*  
  
Terry: I hate study hall. {They really shouldn't give people a chance to do their homework before class.} *places head on table, hard*  
  
Jason: *sits next to Cyris* Hey, y'all.  
  
Cyris: *eyes Jason's hair* You didn't brush your hair today, did you?  
  
[Jason has shoulder length, brown hair.]  
  
Jason: I didn't have time. *pulls out small tube of gel* {Luckily I brought this!!} *uses gel to mold hair, Rezo-style*  
  
Terry: *eyes Jason* People have the craziest obsessions...  
  
Jason: *glares at Terry, ignores her* Whatever...  
  
Cyris: You DO have and obsession.  
  
Jason: I might be able to dye it for Halloween!  
  
Mark: *walks up, eyes Jason, pulls off backpack, pulls out small box, passes it to Cyris, sits down* Hallo everybody! *looks at Cyris* What's up with you?  
  
[Mark cares a lot for Cyris.]  
  
Cyris: Bad day. *opens box, picks up bull figurine, stares at Mark*  
  
Mark: *happily* Don't have a cow, man!!  
  
Rest: *blinks*  
  
Cyris: Did you make him? *pet's figure* {How cute!}  
  
Terry, Jason: *sweatdrops* Riiiiiight...  
  
Mark: *nods* Yep! *looks at Jason*  
  
Jason: What!?!?  
  
Mark: Does anyone know what today is?  
  
Rest: ...  
  
Terry: Well, tomorrow's Halloween, and I don't know anything special happening before then...  
  
Jason: Didn't consult the tarot this morning?  
  
Cyris, Mark: *laughs*  
  
Terry: *frowns*  
  
[Terry's obsession with cards is as strong as Mark's and Jason's obsessions.]  
  
Mark: Tonight's Mischief Night!! How 'bout we start at Cyris' place a-  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Cyris: That's it? Study hall's longer, I know that.  
  
Mark: There's a dumb assembly, remember?  
  
[They go to the auditorium, watch assembly, then go to their homerooms. The assembly is really stupid.]  
  
Mark: *whispers to homeroom teacher* Please?  
  
Mrs. Kat: Haven't you done enough of that?  
  
Mark: *opens backpack, shows Mrs. Kat* But look at all these...  
  
Mrs. Kat: *sweatdrops as she stares at bag of little brown boxes* Okay.  
  
Mark: *walks along rows of desks, passing out boxes to various people, light brown to girls and dark brown to boys; gives Cyris 4 more; after wards, walks to the front of the class*  
  
People w/ boxes: *opens them, sweatdrops*  
  
Mark: *yells* Don't have a cow, man!!  
  
People w/out boxes, Cyris: *laughs*  
  
[They continue through their day, and Mark realizes Terry had a tough time today and hands her a bull after school cuz she's in an older grade.]  
  
Terry: What a day... Thanks for the bull.  
  
Mark: No problem! Don't Have A Cow Services (DHACS) are always there for you!  
  
~ [Too Wolfpack Isle...]  
  
Xellos: It's Mischief Night.  
  
Zelas: *nods* So what are you going to do?  
  
Xellos: Cause mischief!  
  
Zelas: *sweatdrops* Well... as in what kind of mischief?  
  
Xellos: Hmm... well, while looking around for a good spot to start, I saw four kids planning something, and one of them had an idea...  
  
Zelas: Well, causing mischief on Earth is your problem, not mine.  
  
Xellos: *teleports*  
  
Dynast: *teleports in* Did I hear that it's Mischief Day?  
  
Zelas: *sweatdrops as she pours another glass of vodka* No.  
  
Phibbrizo: *walks up from some dark corner* It's Mischief NIGHT, not day!  
  
Dynast: And Phibby would know?  
  
Phibbrizo: Don't-  
  
Zelas: It IS Night. *puffs cigarette*  
  
Dynast: Have you ever heard of lung cancer?  
  
Zelas: *pours a glass of brandy with some vodka* {I wonder...} Nope.  
  
Dynast: Intoxication?  
  
Zelas: *drains glass* Never heard of it. *pours another mix of brandy and vodka*  
  
Dynast: That's gross. Vodka and brandy.  
  
Zelas: How would you know?  
  
Deep Sea Dolphin: *teleports in* Hiya everyone!  
  
Phibby: *teleports out*  
  
Dolphin: *follows Phibby*  
  
Dynast: Are you doing anything for Mischief Night?  
  
Zelas: {I wonder how heavily gaurded the North is...} Nope. *changes cigarettes*  
  
Wolf: *scratches Dynast*  
  
Dynast: Hey! *grabs Zelas' brandy and teleports out*  
  
Zelas: Hey! *runs out*  
  
~ [To where Dynast lays...erm, stands...]  
  
Dynast: *pours small glass of brandy and vodka* "How should you know?" Now I'll know... *sips glass* This is strong... *drains glass* Very strong... *pours more, drains it; grins* This would be my mischief for the day...  
  
Xellos: *teleports in* Dynast-chan, is that Beastmaster's vodka?  
  
Dynast: *slightly dizzy* N-no, Fuitmuffin...  
  
Xellos: Now, now, we mustn't steal... *teleports out*  
  
Zelas: *teleports in* Dynast...  
  
Dynast: Zelas!! *drops glass and bottle in surprise*  
  
Zelas: *watches bottle shatter; vein throbbs in forehead* {My...my pour brandy...} DIE!!!!!  
  
Xellos: *teleports in; grins; teleports out* 


	2. Mischief Night

Cyris: *mutters* Do this, do that... *throws dirty clothes into hamper*  
  
[She's in her parents' room.]  
  
Cyris: *picks up pile of dirty white clothes, no longer white* Eayucchh!! Is that ...? *gasps* Underwear? *shivers* Eeee... {My parents are gross.}  
  
~ [To Terry...]  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Terry's mom: Sugar muffin, could you get that?  
  
Terry: Okay! *picks up receiver* This is Sugar Muffin!  
  
Terry's brother: *gags*  
  
Person over phone: I'm sorry, this might be the wrong house... Um... Is this the Bakers?  
  
Terry: Sure is! I'm Sugar Muffin Baker!  
  
Person over phone: *sweatdrops* Well... this is Tom Girschow, and I'm from the bank-  
  
Terry: *screeches; slams down phone* I knew that one day Cyris would become a banker!!  
  
Terry's brother: *sweatdrops* {I can't believe she's my sister...} Don't you think you're overreacting?  
  
Terry: Hunh? {I'm not thinking anything at the moment...}  
  
~ [To Jason...]  
  
Jason: Let's see... Drew, do you think I should go as someone or as myself?  
  
[Drew is Jason's brother.]  
  
Drew: Neither. Go as a completely anaynomous person. Unless you want to go with more mischief and get whoever you're posing for in trouble.  
  
Jason: That's not a bad idea... {Bring out the true meaning of Mischief Night!}  
  
~ [To Mark...]  
  
Anne, Mark's sister: So, what are you doing for Mischief Night?  
  
Mark: *reads e-mail* Oh look, Cyris bought a bull... Well, that depends if Mom and Dad let us go, which I doubt.  
  
Anne: Howcome you don't think they'll let us go?  
  
Mark: You know how they are.  
  
Anne: Yeah, guess you're right. This'll be hard...  
  
~ [To Wolfpack Isle...]  
  
Zelas: It should be tighter!  
  
[Zelas caught Dynast.]  
  
Xellos: *puts foot on Dynast's hip, pulls chains*  
  
Dynast: Ow! You couldn't it tighter, could you?  
  
Zelas: I could! Xellos?  
  
Xellos: *pulls chains tighter*  
  
[Now he's wrapped up in another problem.]  
  
Phibby: *teleports in* What are you... oooh, is this a torture session?  
  
Xellos: Sore wa himistu desu!  
  
Phibby: ... Zelas?  
  
Zelas: Sore wa himistu desu! Now get lost!  
  
Dolphin: *teleports in* Phibby!  
  
Phibby: Don't call me that!  
  
Dolphin: Phibby-chan?  
  
Phibby: No!  
  
Dolphin: Phibby-san?  
  
Phibby: No!  
  
Dolphin: Phibby-sama?  
  
Phibby: No!  
  
Dolphin: Hellmaster Phibbrizo?  
  
Phibby: YES!!  
  
Dynast: Hellbrat?  
  
Phibby: NO!!!  
  
Dynast: Then what can we call you?  
  
Phibby: You can call me-  
  
Dynast: Phubby? Phibby? Phabby? Phobby? Phebby?  
  
Phibby: No, no, no, no, NO!!!  
  
Dynast: Hey! Don't look at me!!! The author had trouble spelling Phibby!!  
  
Dynast, Phibby, Zelas: *stare at author*  
  
[They...um... stare at me... creepy...]  
  
Dynast: *giggles before being choked*  
  
Zelas: *whisper to Xellos* What's his torture?  
  
Dynast: Ha! No torture can outtort me!!  
  
Xellos: Amelia.  
  
Zelas, Phibby, Dynast: *stare at Xellos*  
  
[You expect Xellos to tell them about Amelia?]  
  
Xellos: *teleports out; teleports in with Amelia* Explain the wonders of life!!  
  
Amelia: *engages into in-depth description of how wonderful life is* {Why am I doing this?}  
  
Zelas, Xellos, Phibby: *teleport out*  
  
Dolphin: {I like her song!} *dances whenever Amelia starts singing "Life is Wonderful"*  
  
Dynast: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna die!!! HELP!!!!  
  
~ [To Cyris...]  
  
Cyris: Mom pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee?????  
  
Cyris' Mom: I don't understand why children would go out on a night like this?  
  
Cyris: {CHILDREN!?!?!} *puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Cyris' Mom: Oh, alright. {That's the last of her. She's going to disappear with those other involved kids.}  
  
Cyris: Yay!! *grabs black cloak and heads out door*  
  
Cyris' Mom: I'm never going to see her again...  
  
~ [To Terry...]  
  
Terry: Momma muffin?  
  
Terry's Mom: Yes, Sugar Muffin?  
  
Terry: Can I go out with some of my friends tonight? We're just gonna take a little walk...  
  
Terry's Mom: A little walk is fine.  
  
Terry: *heads out door, jumping around*  
  
Terry's brother: Mom, you DO realize what day it is, don't you?  
  
Terry's Mom: Yeah, it's October 30th. Why do you ask.  
  
Terry's brother: Forget I said anything.  
  
~ [To Jason...]  
  
Jason: I think I'll do as myself.  
  
Drew: Good luck, bro. *pulls down Scream mask*  
  
Jason's Mom: Drew, where're you going?!  
  
Drew: It's Mischief Night! I'm going out!  
  
Jason's Mom: It was Mischief Night last night! And the night before that! And the night before that!  
  
Drew: But Mom...  
  
Jason's Mom: But nuttun!! You're grounded!!  
  
Drew: Oh, crap.  
  
Jason: See ya, bro!  
  
~ [To Mark...]  
  
Mark: Cow or bull?  
  
Anne: How about yourself?  
  
Mark: Hmm... Everyone expects me to be a cow.  
  
Anne: How about you be Mr. Unexpected?  
  
Mark:... Na.  
  
Anne: Like you were when you were five?  
  
Mark: What?!  
  
Anne: *pulls out family album, opens it, points to a picture*  
  
Mark: Eeep. I told Mom not to put that in there. Well, I'm going as myself! Bye! *goes outside, walks down the street, stops at corner, looks at watch* {Well, I'M on time... but where's everybody else?}  
  
Cyris: *walks up* Hey Markie! Where's the cow suit?  
  
Mark: SURPRISE!!!  
  
Cyris: *applauds*  
  
Terry: *walks up* Hey Doll! Hey Cow!  
  
Jason: *walks up*  
  
Terry: Hey Rezo!  
  
Jason: Shut up.  
  
Cyris: What's the matter?  
  
Jason: *all the sudden happy* My brother's grounded!!  
  
Rest: *applauds*  
  
Mark: What did you do?  
  
~ [With Xellos...]  
  
Xellos: *watching the fistfight below him* They really shouldn't be fighting at this time of night.  
  
[Jason and Mark are fighting. (Actually, Jason's hitting and Mark is being hit.)]  
  
Xellos: *turns into Chibi human (a.k.a.-kid), goes down near the group* Hey, mister? *tugs on Jason's shirt*  
  
Jason: WHAT!?!? *whirls around to face Xellos, pushes hair behind ear* Whaddya want?  
  
Xellos: I can't find my mommy!  
  
Jason: Whatever.  
  
Cyris: Aw! How cute! Who's your mommy?  
  
Xellos: Her name's Kathleen and she lives in a big, big house.  
  
Terry: Isn't Kathleen that rich dimwit that lives a block from here?  
  
Cyris, Terry, Jason, Mark: {Kathleen's his MOM?!?!}  
  
Jason: How old is she?  
  
Xellos: She's very young.  
  
Jason: *grins* C'mon, kid! Let's bring you home!!  
  
Cyris: He looks a little like Xellos...  
  
Terry: Who?  
  
Cyris: That little kid.  
  
Terry: Oh... who's Xellos?  
  
Cyris: *sweatdrops* Oh, yeah, you don't know... He's on Slayers, has purple hair and eyes, the hair is about as long as Jason's and he's cute!  
  
Terry: *sweatdrops* Well, that kid seems to fit the description, but in this dim light, who knows?  
  
[Xellos is a bad boy... let's skip too...]  
  
~ [Wolfpack Isle...]  
  
Dynast: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Stop!!! Please stop!!!  
  
Amelia: *stops suddenly* What?  
  
Dynast: Stop!! Please stop!! Ple- *blinks*  
  
Amelia: *blinks* What am I doing here anyway??  
  
Dynast: {I said... please???? Oh no...}  
  
~ [To Zelas...]  
  
Zelas: *pulls out tape* Well, it looks like the show's over!  
  
Phibby: How where you able to cut out that girl's voice?  
  
Zelas: I didn't. Dolphin designed the equipment.  
  
Phibby: Um... she did?  
  
Zelas: *nods* {How was that over-sugar hyper girl able to do something that I would've loved to do? Never fear positive emotions!]  
  
Phibby: That's hard to believe.  
  
~ [Back to Earth...]  
  
[Let's skip ahead to Kathleen's house and zoom in on the moment.]  
  
Kathleen: Mischief Night? *hoffs* What a silly idea!! That is so immature! Ariel, CLIP MY NAILS!!!  
  
Ariel: Yes ma'am. *clips Kathleen's nails* {What a brat! Oops, I wasn't supposed to think that!!! Cu...}  
  
[Nasty, ne?]  
  
~ [To the group...]  
  
Jason: This you're house?  
  
[They're at Kathleen's front door.]  
  
Xellos: *nods*  
  
Terry: Okay. *rings doorbell*  
  
Kathleen, from inside: WHAT!?!?! GET THE DOOR, ARIEL!!!  
  
Ariel: *mutters* Spoiled brat. *opens door* Hello?  
  
Jason: Hello? Could you get Kathleen?  
  
Ariel: Yeah, sure. Wait here. *leaves*  
  
Kathleen: What in tarnation... Oh... amscram you lowlifes!  
  
Jason: We have your kid! *holds up Xellos*  
  
Kathleen: *blinks* My...kid?  
  
Group: *nods*  
  
Kathleen: What kind of idiots do you think you are?? *slams door closed* {What king of idiots do they think they are?}  
  
Jason: *to Xellos* You really aren't her son, aren't you?  
  
Xellos: *grins* But I am!! *jumps down and bangs on door* MOOOMMMMYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
~ [To Wolfpack Isle...]  
  
Amelia: Take me home!!  
  
Phibby, Dynast, Zelas: *retreat farther from Amelia*  
  
Dynast: I'm not touching her. She nearly killed me!  
  
Amelia: I demand you to take me back!!  
  
Dolphin: I'll take you!!  
  
Amelia: Umm...  
  
Xellos: *teleports in* Come on, Ame-chan!  
  
Amelia: *shocked* Xellos- *is teleported away* 


	3. Halloween

Mark: That was weird.  
  
Terry: As weird as your obsession with cows?  
  
Mark: *scowls* As weird as your obsession with cards?  
  
Terry: *frowns*  
  
Cyris: At least I don't have an obsession.  
  
Jason: Well, you have... whatever. You do have an obsession with something, but what is a mystery.  
  
Cyris: *grins* It's Halloween.  
  
Jason: Tomorrow.  
  
Cyris: Right now. It's 1:34.  
  
Jason: Oh.  
  
Terry: In the morning?!?!  
  
Cyris: *nods*  
  
Terry: My mom is going to KILL me!!! I was supposed to be taking a short walk!!  
  
~ [To Wolfpack Isle...]  
  
Zelas: That wasn't your highest.  
  
Xellos: *sighs* I know. Everything good is saved for tonight. Unless those four come by.  
  
Zelas: Howcome them?  
  
Xellos: *grins* They know about me, and I have something special for them.  
  
Zelas: What's that?  
  
Xellos: That? Is a secret!  
  
Zelas: *sips Margarita* I should've known.  
  
Dynast: *blips in*  
  
Zelas: What are you doing here?  
  
Dynast: *shrugs*  
  
Zelas: Are you meeting someone? *grins*  
  
Dynast: *shrugs*  
  
Zelas: *smile disappears* Want to tell me something?  
  
Dynast: *shrugs*  
  
Xellos: Looking for Phibby?  
  
Phibby: *from somewhere* IT'S HELLMASTER PHIBBRIZO!!!  
  
Dynast: *shrugs*  
  
Xellos: Dolphin?  
  
Dynast: *turns slightly pink; shrugs*  
  
Dolphin: Someone looking for me?  
  
Dynast: MY RADIOS BROKEN!! CAN YOU FIX IT?!?!!?  
  
Zelas, Xellos: *blink, blink*  
  
Dolphin: Sure where is it?  
  
Dynast: *teleports out*  
  
Dolphin: *follows Dynast*  
  
Zelas, Xellos:...  
  
Xellos: *grins; teleports out*  
  
~ [To Terry...]  
  
Terry's Mom: Your grounded!!  
  
Terry: *walks through door* But Mom...  
  
Terry's Mom: No buts!!!  
  
~ [To Jason...]  
  
Drew: What did you do in your night of fright.  
  
Jason: Oh, it was sweet!! Tee-peed a few houses, chased and bagged cats, trashed Kathleen's house... It was so sweet!!  
  
Drew: Sooo... it was horrible?  
  
Jason: ...Yeah. ~ [To the North...]  
  
Dolphin: That should do it! *brushes off hands*  
  
Dynast: THANK-YOU!!!  
  
*radio blows up somewhat*  
  
Dolphin: How'd that happen? Hmmm... hey... look at this, someone's rewired it... to a miniature bomb! And it just went off... I think its unfixable now, you have to buy a new one.  
  
~ [To Wolfpack Isle...]  
  
Xellos: *blips in* It worked!  
  
Zelas: A little mischief does wonders... *drains bottle, teleports out; teleports in with another wine* Make sure he doesn't find out.  
  
Xellos: *nods, teleports out*  
  
~ [To Terry...]  
  
Terry's Mom: How can I trust you?  
  
Terry: Mom, I promise, please??  
  
Terry's Mom: Well... okay. If you come back late this time, you're grounded.  
  
Terry: *jumps up* Yes!! Thank you!! *darts out door*  
  
~ [To Jason...]  
  
Drew: You're lucky. She let you off the hook. Are you going to go hang out with those dweebs?  
  
Jason: They're not dweebs. They're my friends. What do you think Mom'll say if I ask to dye my hair?  
  
Drew: Get real, and go to your room.  
  
Jason: Forget you. *walks off* Mom, can I dye me hair for tonight?  
  
Jason's Mom: Get real and go to your room.  
  
Jason: *walks away* Don't say a word.  
  
Drew: Told ya so.  
  
~ [To Cyris...]  
  
Cyris' Mom: We were so {freaking} worried about you!!  
  
Cyris' Dad: Yeah, were the heck were you?!?!  
  
Cyris: Out. *walks to room*  
  
Cyris' Mom: You aren't going to say hello or where you were?  
  
Cyris: Just a second! *walks downstairs with crude map* Hello! *spreads map on table* Okay, first, I met Mark, Terry, and Jason on Cherry Avenue, *points to map* he talked about what to do for a few minutes, walked down Cherry, taped a few notes on doors, let out all the cats and dogs that belonged to Mrs. Barges, went up to Kathleen's and asked for tea, dumped it all over her white carpets and let her parakeet loose, ran off, and returned home.  
  
Cyris' Dad: I'm so proud of you! You caused so much mischief that there's no punishment for being so late!! *embraces Cyris*  
  
Cyris' Mom: Walked to Kathleen's house, it would've taken you all day to walk there and back!  
  
Cyris: We ran!  
  
Cyris' Dad: Well, if you're going to do the same tonight, you'd better get some rest.  
  
Cyris: Thanks!! *walks to room*  
  
~ [To Xellos...]  
  
Xellos: *is currently flying over the neighborhood* Hmm... Where, where, where is it? *spots rickety old shack on the outskirts of the neighborhood* Ah, there it is! *lands* Not much I could do on the outside... *watches shutter fall off a hinge* but there's a whole lot I could do on the inside! *walks in, looks around* Run down old place... *snaps fingers, everything goes dark* Now to wait!  
  
Someone from outside: I dare you to go in! It's just a run down shack! Are you scared?  
  
2nd person: No! Fine.  
  
Xellos: *teleports*  
  
2nd person: *opens door* Cool! It's a ride! *hops in cart*  
  
1st person: *follows*  
  
*ride starts*  
  
2nd person: What is this, a haunted house?  
  
*spirit appears above them*  
  
1st person: This is stupid.  
  
*boys go through spirit*  
  
1st boy: *wide-eyed* What was that?  
  
2nd: Umm... projection. Defiantly projection. Only a projection could feel so... cold. *shivers*  
  
*fireball is shot above their heads*  
  
1st: This is scary.  
  
*spirit swoops down on them, witch pops out, other corny regular spook get- ups*  
  
Boys: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *scream like babies*  
  
Xellos: *mutters* Whimps. At least I only have to have one actual spirit.  
  
*boys continue ride screaming heads off*  
  
Xellos: *sighs* That wasn't even a challenge.  
  
~ [To Cyris...]  
  
Cyris: Why do I have to pass out candy? I wanna go trick-or-treating...  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Cyris: *opens door* Whaddya... *blinks* Xellos?  
  
Jason: Hi Cyris-chan!  
  
Cyris: Jason? I thought you'd go as Rezo, you know, your muse?  
  
Jason: Who said I couldn't change?  
  
Mark: *walks up* Moo.  
  
Cyris: Hey, Mark!  
  
Jason: Hey, MooMoo-chan!!  
  
Mark: Did I... miss something?  
  
Jason: Yeah, Halloween.  
  
Mark: I'm a cow!! Isn't that dressed up enough for you?  
  
Jason: Considering your one every day, no.  
  
Mark: *frowns; grabs Jolly Rancher from Cyris' candy basket*  
  
Cyris: Hey! You're supposed to say "Trick or Treat"!!  
  
Mark: *through mouthful of chocolate* Trick or Treat.  
  
Jason: *holds out bag* Sore wa himistu desu!  
  
Cyris: *blinks* Okay... *drops a candy into Jason's bag*  
  
Jason: *blinks; stares into bag* One?  
  
Cyris: you didn't say "Trick or Treat".  
  
Terry: *walks up* Trick or Treat!  
  
Cyris: *claps; tosses lots o candy to Terry*  
  
Jason: The Queen of Hearts has arrived! But I only bow to Zelas!  
  
Cyris: You mean the smoking, drunken idiot?  
  
Jason: Shut up. Now she'll blast you to Your-anus.  
  
Mark: You know, that's gross.  
  
Cyris: I wonder what Zelas looks like...  
  
Jason: Yeah, you just say that so she won't blast you to Your-  
  
Mark: Let's just go!  
  
Terry: Come on, Doll! Let's go!  
  
Cyris: I can't. I'm stuck doing candy duty.  
  
Jason: Ditch the candy, let's go!  
  
*cat walks up*  
  
Cyris: Cera! *picks up cat* I know! *grabs fake cat ears from behind candy bowl; puts them on* Meow, meow.  
  
Jason: A cat? That's all?  
  
Cera: *purrs* Meow. *purrs*  
  
Cyris: *pets Cera* Let's go!  
  
Group: *walks down street, run into some kids*  
  
Kid 1: It's terror I tell you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*roars from behind them*  
  
Kid 1: We're all gonna die I tell ya!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*kids run off*  
  
Terry: Something's got them.  
  
Jason: Let's check it out!  
  
Mark: Moo!!  
  
Cyris: They're in need of a psychiatrist.  
  
Terry: *nods*  
  
Jason: *darts ahead*  
  
Cyris, Terry, Mark: *follows*  
  
Jason: *stops in front of shack* Is this it? The freaky-deaky? *looks inside* Cool! A ride! ...Hunh? *spots girl*  
  
Kyoko: *walks around shack, peeks in window* How do I know its him? Its all dark in there...  
  
Jason: Erm... what are you doing?  
  
Kyoko: Huh, I'm... looking.  
  
Terry: For what?  
  
Kyoko: Nothing in particular.  
  
Jason: Do you wanna go inside?  
  
Kyoko: Sure, but-  
  
Jason: *pushes Kyoko inside*  
  
Cyris: That's it. If he dies, we're just a group of chickens.  
  
Mark: *growls*  
  
Cyris: ...cows. *follows Jason*  
  
Terry, Mark: *follows Cyris*  
  
*ride starts*  
  
Jason: Cool! Haunted house!  
  
Cyris: Correction, NOT cool. I hate haunted houses. *makes noises*  
  
Cera: *purrs; then hisses*  
  
Terry: You're still holding her?  
  
Cyris: *looks down* I guess.  
  
[Ahem, to make a long story short, they rode. To make those two words longer...: they soon got enveloped in darkness. The same spirit as before, stood erect as the cart passed through, scaring them all on how cold it is.]  
  
Kyoko: *turns around* What's up, Brosque?  
  
Brosque: Whazzup? Me.  
  
Kyoko: *giggles*  
  
[A witch dropped down, and Jason, to prove it was fake pulled on it. The witch's hand shot out and she said, "Don't pull on my cloak! Your not supposed to see there..." It scared Jason because her hand was real, and slimy with skin oil. He tugged free, and the cart pulled into a room, and the doors shut. Lights glared on and the group saw several grosteque pictures of people dying, then they heard a sensation of going down, like an elevator. A hidden door opened once the hit bottom, and like a roller coaster, the cart pummeled down. It made an abrupt stop at the bottom of the hill, sending the four forward. They landed in a ballroom. With dancers. Dead ones. A particularly attractive one came over to the cart and asked Jason to dance. He refused, and she went to pulling him out of the cart. Because of the bar across Jason's lap, she couldn't, and started screaming like a banshee. They found out she WAS a banshee because it was the only way she could hold onto Jason. Soon, other banshees were over trying to tug him out, and he started screaming like them. Giving the others severe brain damage and a heart attack. So, Terry hit them with her queen's scepter, Cyris let Cera loose on them, and Mark hissed. Soon they drove them away. If you're wondering, the banshees **strangely** like Xellos. Soon, they exited the ballroom and entered darkness again. They pummeled down a second time and entered a field. There was some rustling in the grass, and some hunters appeared. They aimed their guns at the teens, particularly Mark. The five dove down to evade the bullets, and soon darkness enveloped them yet again and they entered an alleyway type place. The windows on the buildings opened, exposing five or six dogs. "You've got to be kidding," Cyris remarked, Cera hissing, but Cyris held tight. They started barking, and tried to break free of their apartment prisons, but they got stuck in the window frames. Cyris giggled before one dog got free. Cyris screamed as she got utterly attacked by a dog. Cera, almost ran away, but the dog was pushed back as the careneed over another hill. They enter a street with peasents lining the sides. "You've got to be kidding," Terry said. The bomborded here, talking about taxes too high. "WHO DO THEY I AM????? THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND???????" They got rid of them and continue above ground (with a little more rollarcoaster stuff). They spot a ditch ahead and the tracks go right down it. There's a sign that says JUMP!!!!!!! Near the ditch.]  
  
Jason: How are we supposed to jump? This dumb bar is holding us in! *jerks at bar*  
  
Kyoko: Keep your cool! Just wait! The party's about to start!  
  
Terry: What party? I've had enough fun!  
  
Cyris: I wanna get off! *jerks at bar*  
  
*cart goes over the edge*  
  
Jason: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyris, Terry, Mark: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kyoko: WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*cart goes down, then upside-down, then stops abruptly*  
  
Kyoko: That was fun!  
  
Jason: I think I'm gonna be sick... Pbb...  
  
Cyris, Mark: *to sick to talk*  
  
Terry: There's one for the book! Fastest coaster on Earth!! Woo-Hoo!  
  
Xellos: *teleports upside-down in front of cart*  
  
Kyoko: Xellos!  
  
Xellos: Have I met you?  
  
Kyoko: Y... No. Xellie-kun!  
  
Jason: *blink blink; leans forward in cart* Y-you're kidding. It can't be...  
  
Xellos: *looks at Jason* Am I really that famous?  
  
Terry: I thought that other guy... um...  
  
Mark: Rezo?  
  
Terry: Yeah, um... him. I thought he was you're muse?  
  
Jason: Forget that! There's HIM, in front of me...real... *struggles to get out of cart* Can I touch you?  
  
Xellos: *blinks (his eyes are open genius. Wouldn't yours be in this situation?)* No!  
  
Jason: *blinks at what he said; blushes* I ment your cape. Or clothes. Or staff, something to show that you're real...  
  
Xellos: *holds out staff*  
  
Jason: *touches it*  
  
Xellos: *teleports them* 


	4. Halloween Party

Cyris: ...  
  
Phibby: ...  
  
Cyris: ...  
  
Phibby: ...  
  
Cyris: ...  
  
Phibby: ...  
  
Cyris: ...  
  
Phibby: ...  
  
Cyris: ...  
  
Phibby: ... *blink*  
  
Cyris: Beat ya!  
  
Phibby: *growls* Okay, that's enough. Now I'm gonna-  
  
Terry: *walks up behind Phibby* Oh, what are these? *snatches up Phibby's marbles* Oh! Pretty!  
  
Phibby: Gimme those back!  
  
Terry: Why?  
  
Phibby: Okay, I'm gonna-  
  
Cyris: Hey over here!  
  
Terry: *tosses marbles*  
  
Phibby: *growls; plucks bag out of midair*  
  
Terry: Aw, the fun ends so soon...  
  
Phibby: What? I'll show you fun!!!!! *takes to chasing Terry around the room*  
  
~ [To Kyoko...]  
  
Xellos: Wow. You know an awful lot about me.  
  
Kyoko: *grins* I know!  
  
Xellos: So much that it scares me.  
  
Kyoko: *blinks, then grins more* Really? Xel-kun's scared??  
  
Xellos: *blinks, realizing what he said* {Wow, this girl is hyper... she's gonna make me sick...} No! I didn't man that!  
  
Kyoko: {Silly Xellie...} *giggles, moves closer to Xellos; in a romantic voice* Yes you did! C'mon, admit it!  
  
Xellos: {Oooooohh...} *groans* FINE!!!!!!!! Fine, I was!!  
  
Kyoko: *giggles* {I think he's gonna faint.} Silly Xellie...Feeling a little...sick? I'll help you...  
  
Xellos: *gags* I'm fine! Just go away!  
  
Zelas: *teleports in* Xel- *eyes widen, blushes* Did I intrude on something? *looks away*  
  
Kyoko: *doesn't look away from Xellos* Everything's fine, Zelas. Just fine. You're not intruding on ANYTHING.  
  
Zelas: *gags* Okay. *teleports out*  
  
Xellos: *to weak to teleport* {Ach, she's gonna kill me...} *faints*  
  
Kyoko: *giggles* {Wait a second, why isn't he moving?} Xellos? *pokes Xellos* He fainted! *giggles; coons* Xellos...  
  
~ [To Zelas...]  
  
Zelas: *downs another bottle* I feel a little better. *downs yet another bottle*  
  
Dynast: Really, do you think that a little bit of positive emotions would cause you to drink... *counts bottles around room* 58 bottles. *thinks a bit* Could I... help you reach a hundred?  
  
Zelas: *snorts* As if.  
  
Dynast: *slowly grabs bottle, tries to pry it open* You could become drunk before then, you could die... *grins at thought; about to put down bottle; changes mind* {She can reach her own hundred.} *pops open bottle, about to drink when...*  
  
Zelas: HEY!!!!  
  
Dynast: *drinks* Hey...  
  
Zelas: You know that's strong.  
  
Dynast: *giggles* I know. *drinks some more*  
  
Zelas: *downs another bottle* I guess he has low toleration.  
  
~ [To Phibby...]  
  
Dynast: *teleports in, goes to dance around, babbling*  
  
Cyris, Terry: *sweatdrops*  
  
Terry: I think something snapped...  
  
Phibby: *holds head* Eeeehhh... what's gotten into him? He's really happy... eh.. *whirls around*  
  
Dolphin: *teleports in* What's- OOOO!!!! Dynast!!! *grabs him*  
  
Dynast: *grins, whirls her around*  
  
Dolphin: *giggles, pull Dynast into a weird dance*  
  
Zelas: *teleports in, giggles; pulls out equipment*  
  
Phibby: What's going on?  
  
Cyris: Wanna play some chess?  
  
Terry: *shrugs* Sure.  
  
Cyris: *pulls out chess game*  
  
Zelas: Oooh, this is good! *giggles; starts filming*  
  
Phibby: *hold head* Oh, you're helping the problem. What happened?  
  
Zelas: He's intoxicated.  
  
Phibby: *blinks* Wuz zat mean?  
  
Zelas: You're drunk.  
  
Phibby: How much did he drink?  
  
Zelas: *thinks* About a fourth a bottle.  
  
Phibby: That much? You drink about a million times that, and I've never seen you do that!  
  
Zelas: *shrugs* He's got low toleration.  
  
Phibby: Wuz zat?  
  
Cyris, Terry: *not very interested in chess anymore*  
  
Zelas: Could you give that to Dynast? *holds out bottle*  
  
Phibby: *grins; takes bottle* Okay. *scooches out of Zelas' earshot and eyeshot; grins, prys open bottle, sticks finger in* Mmm, this is good! *tries to drink some more when is spotted*  
  
Zelas: PHIBBY!!!!  
  
Phibby: *is startled* ITS HELLMASTER PHIBBRIZO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelas: Give that to Dynast!!!  
  
Phibby: Fine. *holds out bottle* Dynast*  
  
Dynast: *grabs bottle, drinks some; offers to Dolphin*  
  
Dolphin: *drains it*  
  
Phibby: *pouts* Why can't I have some?  
  
Zelas: You're to young.  
  
Phibby: *gaps* What!?!?!?!? I'm not to young!!!!  
  
Zelas: Well you look to young, and what kind of influence would that have on our guests? *indacates to Cyris and Terry*  
  
Cyris, Terry: *giggles*  
  
Cyris: Yeah, Phibby!  
  
Terry: Little nine year old!  
  
Phibby: *gaps, vein appears in forehead* WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!! IT'S HE-  
  
Cyris: Yeah, yeah, Hellmaster Phibbrizo. We heard you thundering all the way to earth!! Lighten up! *leans back till she falls backward; giggles* There's a lot more to this wonderful life then you think. Once you grow up, you can have all of Zelas' strong brandy you want. Till then, enjoy your childhood years!  
  
Phibby, Zelas: *twitch*  
  
Cyris, Terry: *blab how great the world is*  
  
Phibby, Zelas: *twitches*  
  
Dynast: *too intoxicated to care*  
  
Dolphin: *too hyper to care*  
  
~ [To Kyoko...]  
  
Kyoko: Xellos? *pokes Xellos one last time* He's not kidding. Xellos? Is he alive? *worries* Xellos? Are you in there? Alive? Hel-lo? Oh, no. I killed him. Zelas is gonna kill me!! Oh, no... I'm so dead...  
  
Xellos: *regains consiousness due to the negative emotions* Eh?  
  
Kyoko: *goes all starry-eyed* XELLOS!!!!!!! You're alive!!!  
  
Xellos: *winces as the wave of emotions hits him* Eehh... stop... oh... *falls backwards, pretends to be unconsious*  
  
Kyoko: AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!! I'm gonna die... I'm gonna so die... Help me...  
  
Xellos: *has dinner*  
  
[Fifteen minutes later...]  
  
Kyoko: What if Zelas comes in? Oh, that's the worst...  
  
Xellos: *sits up* Hello!  
  
Kyoko: What the...-? *hugs Xellos* XELLLOOOOSSSS!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!  
  
Xellos: *weakly* Not for long...  
  
Kyoko: *blinks* Oh. *lets go of Xellos* Sorry.  
  
Xellos: *grimices uder word* Ah.  
  
Kyoko: *thinks* Do you have any movies?  
  
Xellos: *nods; teleports out; teleports in with movie* How 'bout this one?  
  
Kyoko: *reads title* Someone doesn't Dynast, ne?  
  
Xellos: *grins*  
  
Kyoko: *pops in tape*  
  
Dynast: *teleports in* What are the two loveb- WHO TAPED THAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kyoko: *falls backward, laughing*  
  
Xellos: Sore wa himistu desu! *grins* You're a great actor, ne?  
  
Kyoko: *laughing very, Very, VERY loud*  
  
~ [To Jason, Mark...]  
  
Jason: *sitting in Dolphin's hammock* Hurry up!  
  
Mark: Hold on. *connects another wire* This is delicate work.  
  
Jason: Thank goodness you're better at electronics then I am.  
  
Mark: What next?  
  
Jason: *lazily; sarcastically* Connect Wire A to Wire B.  
  
Mark: What's Wire A and Wire B?  
  
Jason: The green and blue one!!  
  
Mark: *looks at mass of green and blue wires* I think this Dolphin person is obsessed with the colors of blue and green.  
  
Jason: Why would you say that?  
  
Mark: Because it's the only two color wires she has.  
  
Jason: You sure?  
  
Mark: Positive. *shows Jason*  
  
Jason: How in the world are we going to make a bomb then? 


	5. In a Month

Mark: Why are you still carrying that around?  
  
Jason: I'm determined to interprit it.  
  
Mark: It's been a month! Get over it!!  
  
Jason: No. I wanna make that bomb just in case we go back!  
  
Cyris: *walks up* Hello! ... Are you still carrying that book around? {Dummy...}  
  
Jason: Go figure.  
  
Terry: *walks up* I got all this dern homework an- you're still reading that stupid book?!?! It's been a month!!  
  
Jason: *shrugs* So?  
  
Cyris, Terry, Mark: *gives up*  
  
~ [To Wolfpack Isle...]  
  
Xellos: *is hanging upside-down* It's close to a time called Thanksgiving for the five.  
  
Dynast: I don't care. *lowers Xellos*  
  
[In case you haven't noticed, Xellos is in a torture session.]  
  
Xellos: *completely calm* It was just a little joke.  
  
Dynast: I don't care!!! You and Zelas emberresed me beyond belief!!  
  
Xellos: You know, this won't torture me.  
  
Dynast: *remembers; teleports out; teleports in with Amelia*  
  
Dynast: Do whatever you did earlier.  
  
Amelia: Which is...? Xellos-san? What's going on?  
  
Xellos: *shrugs best he could hanging upside-down*  
  
Dynast: *is clearl ticked* Sing the Life is Wonderful song or something!!  
  
Amelia: *is somewhat confused* Okay. *starts singing*  
  
Xellos: *teleports*  
  
Dynast: Eeeh...  
  
~ [To school...]  
  
Mrs. Kat: Good morning class!  
  
Class: Good morning!  
  
[You notice I didn't take any time to make a school opening.]  
  
Mrs. Kat: We have a new student! Her name's Mia.  
  
~ [At lunch...]  
  
Mia: Can I sit here? *sits at table*  
  
Cyris: Sure!  
  
Jason: *to involved in reading to care* Terry: *grabs book, smacks Jason on back of head* Insensitive idiot!!  
  
Mark: Think, Terry. Comic relief like that doesn't exist in reality.  
  
Terry: *ticked; snaps* Get a life, Mark!  
  
Mark: And I'm a chaos reigning general.  
  
Jason: *recovers book; giggles* Mark, I'd take Terry's advice.  
  
Kyoko: *sits down* Am I missing something?  
  
Cyris: *sarcastically* Nope. Nothing at all.  
  
Kyoko: Aren't you the new girl?  
  
Mia: *nods*  
  
~ [To midair...]  
  
Xellos: Mia's there.  
  
Phibby: Where?!?!!!  
  
Xellos: *points* Down there.  
  
Phibby: In school??? Who needs any stupid school??  
  
Xellos: You.  
  
Phibby: What?!?! I perfectly DO NOT need to go to school!! When do I see Mia?  
  
Xellos: I plan to take her and the five up at a time called Thanksgiving.  
  
Phibby: Wuz zat?  
  
Xellos: Thanksgiving? Its when humans sit down and give thanks before eating.  
  
Phibby: Give thanks to whom?  
  
Xellos: You.  
  
Phibby: Really?? Me???  
  
Xellos: No.  
  
~ [To Dynast...]  
  
Dynast: *wearily* Howcome I always get hurt?  
  
Amelia: Mr. Dynast? Are you okay?  
  
Dynast: Yeah, sure. *faints*  
  
Amelia: Erm... Mr. Dynast? *looks around* He-llo? Anyone there??  
  
~  
  
Phibby: When is this Thanksgiving?  
  
Xellos: I believe tomarrow.  
  
Phibby: That early??  
  
Xellos: If you call that early. ~  
  
Cyris: OUT FOR A WEEK!! YES!!!  
  
Terry: Rest and relaxation! We get to relax...  
  
Mark: I wonder if we'll be going.  
  
Terry: Eh? Where?  
  
Mark: To that one place.  
  
Terry: What one place?  
  
Mark: That one place with Xellos, and that weird kid with the marbles, and-  
  
Phibby: *teleports down* WEIRD KID WITH MARBLES?!?!?!?! I'll-  
  
Mia: Phibby-kun, please don't.  
  
Phibby: MIA!!!!! *hugs her*  
  
Terry: Am I... missing something?  
  
Cyris: Not as much as me.  
  
Xellos: *teleports down* Hallo!  
  
Cyris, Kyoko: Xellos!!  
  
Xellos: *grins* Am I really missed that much? 


End file.
